


We're A Team.

by philmycupputsomelesterinit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dad Eren Yeager, F/M, Levi and Erwin are married, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitute Eren Yeager, Single Parent Eren Yeager, again the only original character is a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philmycupputsomelesterinit/pseuds/philmycupputsomelesterinit
Summary: Eren Jaeger would do anything for his daughter. Whether that meant working at a run-down corner shop during the day, or being a lonely man's company for a night - he'd do it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, ANOTHER fic, but this idea has beem in my head for ages and I want it written down !!
> 
> ((Also, not really single-dad more like Part-time single dad!!)) ((Also eruriren is my guilty pleasure shh))

Eren Jaeger would do anything for his daughter. Whether that meant working at a run-down corner shop during the day, or being a lonely man's company for a night - he'd do it.

After he and Isabel had broken up, his life had taken a turn for the worst. Not only did he lose a custody case over their newborn daughter, Scout, he had also lost his job at the men's barbers he'd worked at, only a few hours after court. His mother's health had plummeted and his father was ignoring him for 'losing such a lovely woman.' The only good thing that came out of the whole thing was he'd been given the chances to have Scout in his care on the weekends.

But that was years ago now, Scout was nearing five, his mother had passed away and his dad disappeared, and now he had a job at a corner shop. Though the job didn't pay well, probably just enough for rent each month, and he knew Isabel and Furlan wouldn't want their daughter staying in a run down apartment with no gas or electricity, and where she was bored out of her mind. So Eren decided he'd get a night job.

It wasn't the best of jobs, selling his body to lousy men who were just looking for a quick shag, but it paid well and he knew he needed the money. Eren knew that it was risky, that if Isabel found out he'd be out of Scout's life completely, but he was determined to make sure she didn't find out about it. He hid all the cigarettes and drugs he smoked, hid all the extra money he made, and his skimpy outfits. He'd never let her know about it.

**

Eren was currently standing at the corner of a street, hidden in the shadows and only noticeable to the people who were looking for him. He was wearing denim booty-shorts and an old belly-shirt of Isabel's that he'd managed to snag from her. He was glad he wasn't one of those ripped men with straight edges, having more curved and flat skin than muscle, and from eating those sweets behind the counter and cancelling his membership at the gym, he'd gained a small amount of weight.

A heap of a car pulled up at the side walk, the driver rolling down the window just a crack. The brunet looked both ways before walking over to the car, careful not to touch the car, instead bending over and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You workin'?" The man asked, blowing smoke from his mouth. 

"Yeah, hun, but it'll cost you," Eren hummed. He hated this, acting all sweet to a bunch of pervs, letting them have their way with him. He hated it.

"How much for jus' a blowie?" 

"Fifty," He sighed, waiting for the guy's complaint.

"This better be a fuckin' great blowjob," He said as he stuffed out his cigarette, "How much to cum in your mouth?"

"It's an extra ten, an extra 15 for chocking me and an extra twenty to cum on my face," The brunet explained. The man, who definitely looked over forty, hummed in thought before nodding his head.

"I'll pay ya' seventy-five quid to choke you and cum in your mouth, kay?"

"Of course, hun," He said as his - now - customer opened the car door,  and he climbed in. The car smelt like smoke, both from marijuana and cigarettes, and for some reason the passenger seat was damp, but that was quickly dismissed from his thoughts when the man pulled out the money, handed it to him, and only gave him a few moments before unbuckling his jeans.

"Get to work, then, I'll get my money's worth of chocking ya' when I'm hard," The man grinned.

**

Climbing out of the car, earning a smack on the ass from the driver, Eren wiped away the tears from his eyes and cleared his throat. He turned around and slammed the car door closed, leaning down in time to catch the man's comment.

"Thanks, baby," Before he drove off. The brunet, sighed again, counting up the money in his hands, finding out he was a fiver short.

"Fucking bastard," He spat, kicking a stone that was on the ground with his shoe. Having had enough of working on his corner, Eren headed towards the local bar for a drink, though as he was about to cross the street, a sleek black car pulled up in front of him. Usually he would have kicked the side of the car or cussed out the driver, but you don't normally see these type of fancy cars in this neighborhood, and Eren knew he didn't want to cause trouble with these type of people.

The window of the car was rolled down, giving Eren the view of two well groomed men. The driver was tall and blonde, with huge ass eyebrows, whereas the other was considerably smaller, with black hair cut in a military style and sharp eyes.

"You currently working, brat?" 

"I was gonna go for a drink, but I'm not off yet," He explained, bending over - once again not touching the car - but also further away than he usually was with customers, "What do you want?"

"Now that's no way to talk to potential customers, is it?" The black haired man scoffed.

"I don't care, hun, there's many more men out here that'll use my service so if you're just here to waste my time, I'll be off," He snapped at the raven, standing up straight and turning to walk away.

"Wait!" The other man in the car called out to him, "Levi here is just a little frustrated, you see, we've been driving around looking for someone willing and, well  _gorgeous,_ enough to bed - and we think you're perfect."

"Flattering me won't get you anywhere, as long as you pay the full amount up front I'll service you," Eren said as he walked closer to the car, "What are you looking for tonight?"

"Do you go home with people?" The raven man, Eren decided to call him Shorty, said, leaning closer to the window.

"Not from the streets, no, only people with appointments, I can give you my work number."

"That would be great, actually, we'd really like to spend a night with you," The blonde, let's call him Captain America, smiled. Eren, knowing he'd have to deal with this at least once tonight, pulled out a pen and a ripped piece of paper, writing down the number before folding it up and slipping it into the man's shirt pocket.

"For safe keepings," He whispered, before pushing himself away and sauntering off. Though no matter how much he thought about how nice the blonde had seemed, he really couldn't regret writing what he wrote of the paper;

_**08**_ **_0_ ** _**0-SUCK-MY-ASS** _

_**\- E .** _

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for this being short, I am working on other fics so I'm not writing super long chapters.

"I can't believe you let that kid make you think that he actually made  _appointments_ with customers," Levi chuckled, smugly. 

Erwin sighed for the fiftieth time, crossing his arms over his broad chest and slouching in his seat. They were currently in a cafe having lunch, and the night before they had run into a prostitute who had, embarrassingly, fooled the blonde into thinking he'd actually get the boy's number.

"He looked nice, Levi, I never expected him to be a sassy thing," Erwin replied, looking across to his husband who still looked smug.

"He's a street whore, Erwin, you'd really think that the kid would have some sort of organised business?" Levi asked, taking a sip from his cup of tea.

Erwin leaned forward, resting his elbows in the table and putting his head in his hands, though only for a moment before he straightened his posture and tucked himself closer to the table. The cafe wasn't extremely busy, though enough people were in it for there to be the buzz of chatter. Erwin had ordered a Caesar Salad, with a cup of coffee, whereas Levi had ordered a portion of Peanut Noodles with shredded chicken and vegetables with a cup of black tea.

The bell attached to the cafe door twinkled and Levi's eyes widened just slightly before darting over to meet Erwin's. "Look's like Mr. Hooker's local."

"Huh?" Erwin asked, and when Levi nodded his head towards the counter, Erwin turned his head and found his eyes locked on the prostitute from last night and a little girl with fiery red hair. The girl was clinging to the man's leg, jumping up and down and twirling around at his feet. She was chatting loudly and pointing at things on the walls or counter, tugging at the brunet's hand when he started paying more attention to the cashier.

"I want tomato soup, Daddy! In a really really  _really_ big bowl!" The girl squealed. The older woman behind the grimaced before saying something, to which the brunet nodded before he pulled out money from his back pocket. He handed the money over before picking up his daughter and walking over to their appointed table.

Erwin turned his gaze back to his husband, finding the man already looking at him. "What do we do?" Levi asked.

"What do you mean,  _'what do we do',_ we're not going to do anything!" Erwin hissed back at him.

"Why the fuck not? We could politely go over there and have a friendly chat to him about why he gave you a provocative note," The raven replied.

"You can if you want, but I'm leaving him be, he's obviously spending time with his daughter," Erwin stated, crossing his arms. He returned his gaze back to the table where the brunet sat. He was currently listening to his child talk loudly about something that had happened to her at school, if he'd heard correctly, only pausing to say thanks to the waitress who delivered the girl's soup. His shaggy brown hair was hanging over his eyes, whereas last night it was pinned back with bobby-pins, and his vibrant green eyes were trained on his little girl, a small smile on his face. He was tan, and around average height - and weight from what he could tell - and was honestly in every way possible...perfect.

He and Levi had been looking for a willing partner to join their relationship for almost a year now. Their relationship included many sexual activities and kinks, but as they both had dominant traits, it was hard to explore them. They'd had an open relationship since they'd started dating (though never had one of them went off with another person to have sex, it had always ended up in a threesome) but after a deep discussion they'd decided to try and find a third man, specifically one with submissive traits.

They'd currently had no luck until last night, where they'd come upon the prostitute. Levi had liked the way he looked, and definitely liked the way he completely destroyed Erwin with the note, and Erwin thought he looked beautiful - so as an agreeing couple they'd decided to try and buy his service for the night. Though, seeing his now in his normal clothing and looking clean, he looked delectable.  

When Erwin focused back in on his surroundings, Levi was already out of his seat and halfway across the cafe.

_"Levi,"_ The blonde hissed in a hushed voice, not wanting to attract attention to himself but also wanting his partner to hear him, but Levi was already at the table when he finally stood, the raven now pulling up a chair and sitting down as though he belonged there. Rushing over, Erwin slapped his hands down on his husband's shoulders.

"Levi,  _honey,_ " Erwin gritted out, "Why did you suddenly just run off?" 

"I was talking to our acquaintance here, right  _Eren?_ _"_ Levi smirked at the brunet, placing his hand on top of Erwin's larger one.

Eren, as Erwin now knew him as, hummed grimly, playing with a napkin on the table and occasionally flicking his eyes over to his daughter who had gone quiet. 

"Daddy," The girl whispered after a short moment of silence, "Is that Captain America!?" 

Levi snorted loudly, Eren breaking out into laughter that he hid behind his hand, and Erwin just smiled down at the little girl, "Sadly, no, I am not Captain America, but I can tell you I'm Erwin. What's your name, little lady?"

"My name is Scout Marie Jaeger-Magnolia!" The girl, Scout, said proudly, lifting her head up high and giving the blonde a toothy grin.

"Magnolia?" Levi questioned.

"Her mother's name, second I mean," Eren butted in, "We're not together anymore so Scout get's both our names."

"Isabel Magnolia?" The raven asked again.

"Yes? Do you know her?" 

"She's a family friend, actually, I knew she had a child but I thought it was Furlan's," Levi hummed.

The brunet scoffed, "It would have been his if I hadn't fought for custody, Isabel's a cheater and a liar, I didn't want my daughter being raised by someone like that."

"But she still has custody? Doesn't she?" 

"Yes but I get Scout on the weekends, so I get to see her the entire day and do fun stuff, Isabel just takes her to and from school and be boring," Eren turned to his daughter, "Doesn't she baby?"

Scout giggled, nodding her head enthusiastically before turning back to her soup and trying to eat a spoonful but unable to from how much she was giggling.

"Mummy's a bore!" She squealed.

"Too bad she's the spitting image of her," Eren muttered.

Erwin pulled up a chair beside Levi, "How is Isabel  _'a cheater and a liar'_ , I've met her and she doesn't seem the type."

"She cheated on me with Furlan, for nearly a year, and lied about it the entire time. I even proposed to her and she said yes. I'm darn well lucky I walked in on them or I would have still been with the bitch," Eren grounded out, "When I found out she was pregnant I refused to provide anything for her until she gave birth and we done a DNA test to see if it was mine. As much as I'm glad she is, it would have been so much easier if she wasn't."

"Mummy says Daddy's a liar too!" Scout added, spooning soup into her mouth.

"And how's that, hunny?" The brunet asked his daughter, resting his arms on the table and cocking his head to the side.

"Mummy says Daddy likes boys so Daddy lied to Mummy when he said he loved her," She explained.

Eren scoffed, looking away from the table, "C'mon Scout, I gotta get you home before the witch calls and notices I took you out when you're supposed to be doing homework, and it was nice speaking to you both, say bye, Scout." 

"Bye Bye!" Scout grinned, pushing in her chair and grabbing her Dad's hand, leaving behind her half eaten soup.

"He forgot her jacket." Levi said suddenly.

"Huh?" Erwin asked, turning to face the raven, finding him holding up a pink water-proof puffa jacket, "Oh."

"Guess we'll have to return it," Levi smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated !!


	3. Note

This isnt a chapter// 

Hello! Sorry for the delay in updates in all my fics, my laptops being a pain in my ass and wont boot up and so I've been unable to update. 

Terribly sorry, and i will keep you all up to date with the situation and how long it will be until i can write anothe4 chapter - im writing this on my phone and though i have tried to write on this the chapters i produce are terrible and im not happy to post them.

Once again i am sorry but i have NOT abandoned these fics!!

\- J


End file.
